Eingeschlossen
by Amunet
Summary: Abgeschlossen! Slash Harry X Draco Draco und Harry werden versehentlich in einem magischen Raum eingesperrt, zu dessen Öffnung nur ein Einziger das Passwort kennt – Snape! Doch Snape ist für Dumbledore unterwegs und kommt erst nach dem Wochenende wieder z
1. Chapter 1

**Autor:** Amunet

**Titel:** Eingeschlossen!

**Kategorie:** Kurzgeschichte (ABGESCHLOSSEN) Teil 1/3

**Story:** Draco und Harry werden versehentlich in einem magischen Raum eingesperrt, zu dessen Öffnung nur ein Einziger das Passwort kennt – Snape! Doch Snape ist für Dumbledore unterwegs und kommt erst nach dem Wochenende wieder zurück. Für die beiden Rivalen bedeutet dies, dass sie ganze drei Tage gemeinsam in einem Raum verbringen müssen!

**Pärchen:** Harry X Draco

**Warnung:** Slash oder Yaoi (Liebe zwischen Jungs), Lemons (detaillierte Sexdarstellungen)

**Disclaimer:** Weder Harry noch Draco oder jemand anderes aus dem Harry Potter Universum gehört mir, ich habe sie mir lediglich für diese Story kurz ausgeliehen und nach Beendigung sofort wieder zu Jo zurückgebracht. **#smile#**

_Eingeschlossen! _

Teil 1

Es verbreitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer. Innerhalb von 30 Minuten wusste ganz Hogwarts Bescheid. Kein einziger Schüler von der ersten bis zur siebten Klasse, kein Lehrer oder anderer Angestellter, noch nicht einmal die Hauselfen versäumten die Neuigkeit. Die Meisten nahmen die Nachricht mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen auf, um gleich darauf in unkontrolliertes Gelächter auszubrechen. Harry Potter, der Bezwinger Lord Voldemorts und Draco Malfoy, Sohn eines renommierten und gefürchteten Aristokraten hatten sich selbst eingeschlossen. Saßen in einer Falle, aus der es nur einen einzigen Ausweg gab – Professor Snape. Wie es das Schicksal allerdings wollte, war der Zaubertränke Meister genau an diesem Wochenende nicht in Hogwarts. Der große, düstere Mann war mit unbekanntem Ziel aufgebrochen. Keiner außer dem Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore wusste, wo sich der Lehrer aufhielt und dieser war auch nicht gewillt Snape eine Eule hinterher zuschicken, stattdessen stand er an der, von weinrotem Licht umgebenen Tür, hinter der sich Harry und Draco befanden.

„Was soll das heißen, wir kommen hier nicht raus?" aufgebracht fauchte der Slytherin und widerstand nur mühsam dem Wunsch mit dem Fuß aufzustapfen wie ein kleines Kind.

„Nun hören Sie mir doch zu Mr. Malfoy…"

„Ich will Ihnen nicht zuhören – Ich will hier RAUS!"

„Von Ihrem Geschrei wird sich die Situation auch nicht ändern." Ein Geräusch das mehr an ein Brummen erinnerte war kurz zu vernehmen. „Es tut mir leid, aber dies ist ein magisch verriegelter Raum, zu dem nur Professor Snape die Zugangswörter kennt. Dieser Raum wurde einst von Rowina Ravenclaw geschaffen und sollte als Zufluchtsstätte derer dienen, die lernen wollten."

„BITTE?" Es war jetzt Harry der sich zur Wort gemeldet hatte. „Wenn das wahr ist, warum sind dann Malfoy und ich hier eingesperrt worden?"

„Das weiß ich nicht. Aber vielleicht sollten Sie mir sagen, was genau Sie gemacht haben, bevor Sie durch die Barriere gelangt sind. Ihre Freunde haben sich ziemlich bedeckt gehalten." Betretenes Schweigen erfolgte. Für Sekunden erinnerten sich die Gefangenen an das Geschehnis vor zwei Stunden.

**oooOOOooo**

„Sie einer an, Sankt Potter und sein Geliebter das Wiesel!" Spottend war Draco Malfoy zusammen mit Zabini, Grabbe, Coyle und Pansy (das Mopsgesicht) Parkinson auf das Gryffindortrio bestehend aus Harry, Ron und Hermine zugegangen. Seit einer Woche schon verbreitete sich hartnäckig das Gerücht, dass Harry und Ron ein Liebespaar waren. Etwas, das Selbstverständlicherweise nicht stimmte! Ron war schon seit zwei Monaten mit Hermine zusammen, nur dass sie ihre Beziehung noch ein wenig geheim halten wollten, da Ron die Ruhe genießen wollte, bevor seine Mutter Wind von der Sache bekam. Mit Grauen erinnerte er sich dran, was passiert war, als Fred in den vergangen Ferien nach Hause gekommen war und seine Freundin vorgestellt hatte. Ihn schüttelte es nur, wenn er dran dachte.

„Was willst du Malfoy?" Harry klang genervt. Die Gerüchte gingen ihm dermaßen auf die Nerven! Er hasste fast nichts mehr, als angestarrt zu werden und genau das war jetzt der Fall. Überall wo er hinging, stierten ihn die Schüler an, als hätte er Furunkel im Gesicht. Selbst wenn er Schwul wäre - was er nicht war - konnten sie ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?

„Oh was hat denn unser kleiner Potty? Hat dich dein Freund heute noch nicht rangelassen?"

„Malfoy", knurrte Harry bedrohlich, „übertreib es nicht, sonst hetze ich dir schneller einen Fluch auf den Hals, als du nach deinem Papi rufen kannst!"

Ungerührt fuhr Draco fort: „Oder bist du derjenige der unten liegt?" Herausfordernd blickten die blau-grauen Augen in Harrys Kleeblatt-Grüne. Harrys mühselig aufgebaute Fassung bröckelte, er zwang sich jedoch, Draco nicht zu verfluchen. Seine rechte Hand zuckte schon und war bereit, jeden Augenblick nach dem Zauberstab zu greifen. Da ging der Slytherin direkt auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu, blieb mit einem Abstand von höchsten 30 Zentimetern vor ihm stehen.

„Oder", er beugte sich vor und flüstere nur für Harry hörbar, „besorgt es dir das Wiesel nicht richtig?"

Das war Zuviel! Mit einem lauten Aufschrei, warf sich Harry auf Draco, riss diesen um und fiel mit ihm auf den Boden. Was nun folgte, wusste keiner der Anwesenden mehr genau. Zauberstäbe wurden gezogen, Flüche gesprochen, Fäuste fanden Augen, Füße Mägen und eine Massenschlägerei war am Laufen. Harry und Draco prügelten aufeinander ein, während versehentlich Harrys Zauberstab aus seiner hinteren Hosentasche glitt und gemächlich mehrere Meter weit den Gang hinab kullerte.

„Ich hasse dich Potter!"

„Und ich hasse dich Malfoy!"

Die Schlägerei ging weiter. Draco - ganz unmännlich - zog an Harrys strubbligen Haaren, bis dieser ihm als Antwort eine Kopfnuss verpasste. Irgendwie gelang es dem Slytherin, seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen, doch Harry konnte unter Aufbringung roher Gewalt, den Zauberstab aus Draco's Hand zwingen und warf ihn außer Reichweite. Irgendwo im Hinterkopf konnten die beiden Feinde weitere magische Sprüche ihrer Freunde vernehmen, waren jedoch von ihrem Privatkrieg zu angetan, als dass sie darauf geachtet hätten.

Das Verhältnis fünf zu drei war unfair, doch der Eifer mit dem sich die mutigen Gryffindors wehrten, machte das wett. Ron war damit beschäftigt Grabbe und Goyle gleichzeitig zu taxieren und Hermine, zerrte an den Haaren Parkinsons, welcher lila Geschwülste im Gesicht wuchsen und biss zeitgleich genüsslich in den Arm von Zabini. Sie waren so abgelenkt davon, dass keiner bemerkte wie Harry und Draco irgendwie wieder auf die Füße gekommen waren.

„Arrogantes Miststück.." Harry packte Draco am feinen Kragen seines Hemdes als dieser versuchte seinen Kopf in Harrys Magen zu rammen. „Ich wünschte ich könnte dir mal eine Lektion erteilen."

„Von was träumst du nachts Potter? Der Einzige der hier eine Lektion nötig hat bist du! Ich wünschte ich könnte dir zeigen, dass die Welt sich nicht nur um dich dreht." Draco hatte mittlerweile auch Harrys oberen Hemdrand erhascht. Die beiden Jungen schienen nur noch aus Zorn funkelnden Blicken, bei denen man die Blitze in den Augen sehen und knisternde Laute in der Luft hören konnte, zu bestehen. Gleichzeitig zogen sie aneinander und jeder versuchte, die Oberhand zu gewinnen. Mit einem Schwung der Harry überraschte, schleuderte Draco ihn an die kalte Steinwand, doch der Schmerz blieb aus. Ein lautes Zischen ertönte und ehe sich der Gryffindor versah, lag er auf dem Boden und Draco auf ihm.

**oooOOOooo**

„Professor Dumbledore gibt es denn wirklich keinen anderen Weg hier raus?" Harry bettelte schon förmlich. Es durfte nicht wahr sein. Er wollte auf keinen Fall mit einem Malfoy eingesperrt sein. Da würde er lieber noch einmal in die Kammer des Schreckens gehen und mit dem Basilisken kämpfen.

„Es tut mir leid Harry, doch ich kann nichts dagegen machen. Aber sehen Sie Beide es mal von der Seite: so lange Sie in dem Zimmer gefangen sind, haben Sie die Möglichkeit sich in Ruhe auszusprechen. Und verhungern müssen Sie auch nicht, ein Zauber innerhalb der Räumlichkeit sorgt drei Mal täglich für ausreichend Verpflegung."

„Na toll...", murrten die zwei doch so unterschiedlichen Jungen gleichzeitig, was mit bösen Blicken aufeinander endete.

„Ich lasse euch jetzt allein, auf mich wartet Arbeit. Viel Spaß noch." Vergnügt vor sich hingrinsend, verließ der Schulleiter den Gang und beglückwünschte sich zu der Idee, diesen Sektor das komplette Wochenende für die anderen Hogwartsschüler gesperrt zu haben.

Seit sie vor zwei Stunden durch die verborgene Tür in diesen Raum gefallen waren, hatte sich Harry noch nicht groß umgesehen, etwas das er jetzt nachholte. Der Raum war nicht sonderlich geräumig, auch wenn man ihn nicht als klein bezeichnen konnte. Es standen ein Bücherregal, ein großer Schreibtisch samt dazugehörigem Stuhl und ein Bett in dem Zimmer. Moment! EIN Bett! Instinktiv hechtete der Dunkelhaarige auf das bequeme Möbel zu und Draco, der in genau diesem Moment wohl das Gleiche gesehen und gedacht hatte, tat es ihm gleich. Mit einem lauten Rumps landeten sie auf ihren Hintern, da der Zusammenprall sie umgerissen hatte. Für einen Augenblick verdutzt war es Harry, der sich als erstes wieder fing und auf das Bett klettern wollte. Draco's Hände, die sich um seine Hüfte schlangen, hielten ihn jedoch davon ab sein Ziel zu erreichen, stattdessen kam der Boden wieder näher. Mit der Kraft eines Quidditchspielers versuchte er Malfoy loszuwerden, was ihm aber nur mäßig gelang. Letzen Endes war es Draco, der das Bett für sich erobert hatte und auf den besiegten Goldjungen herunter starrte.

„Vergiss es Potter, dieses Wochenende darfst du auf dem Fußboden schlafen."

„Ich bin schlimmeres gewöhnt", gab Harry auf Draco's Spott mit salopper Stimme zurück. Irritiert über diese Aussage zog der hübsche Slytherin kurz eine entstellende Stirnfalte, brauchte aber nur Hundertstelsekunden um wieder die Fassung zu wahren.

„Wenn du denkst ich unterhalte mich mit dir, dann kannst du das gleich vergessen."

„Wer sagt, dass ich mich mit dir unterhalten will?"

„Oh tun wir nicht, was uns der große Dumbledore befohlen hat?"

„Nein tun wir nicht und jetzt halt endlich deine Klappe, du redest immer noch mit mir!" Mürrisch und mit jeder Menge Wut in den Augen, begann Draco tatsächlich zu schweigen. Es ärgerte ihn, dass sein Rivale Recht hatte. Aber noch mehr ärgerte ihn, dass er heute Nacht nicht zu seinem Techtelmechtel kommen würde. Zwei Wochenenden hatte er bereits vergeudet mit seinem Werben und heute hätte es endlich so weit sein dürfen. Aber nein, Potter musste ihm ja wieder alles versauen.

Harry machte es sich in der Ecke neben dem Kamin bequem. Er war tierisch froh, dass der Raum mit Teppichboden ausgelegt war. Auf diese Weise würden die nächsten Nächte nicht ganz so Rückenfolternd werden, wie sie es – ohne - zweifelsfrei gewesen wären. Das einzige was er jetzt noch brauchte, wären Decken. Aber das einzige Stück Stoff, dass man als Decke bezeichnen konnte, lag auf dem Bett. „Toll", murrte er.

„Hast du was gesagt?"

„Nein hab ich nicht."

„Lüg mich nicht an!"

„Ich hab nichts gesagt und jetzt halt deine Klappe!"

„Ich lass mir doch nichts von dir verbieten, Potter."

„Was willst du jetzt schon wieder von mir?"

„Wer sagt, dass ich etwas von dir will?"

„Geh mir nicht auf die Nerven Malfoy. Ich muss es noch zwei Tage mit dir hier drin aushalten, also bring mich nicht in Versuchung dich schon heute Nacht zu erwürgen."

„Das hättest du wohl gerne."

Zähneknirschend schwieg Harry. Hatte er jemals gedacht, bei den Dursleys zu wohnen währe die schlimmste Strafe für ihn, so wurde ihm jetzt gerade klar, dass es noch eine Steigerung gab – Draco Malfoy.

Exakt 1 Stunde, 32 Minuten und 41 Sekunden herrschte vollkommene Ruhe. Weder Harry noch Draco waren an einem Gespräch interessiert. Während Harry am liebsten im Gryffindorturm gewesen wäre und mit Ron eine Runde Snape-Explodiert gespielt hatte, wäre Draco gerne mit seinen Hausaufgaben und der neusten Ausgabe von Quidditch-News beschäftig gewesen. Draco hatte es sich auf dem weichen Bett bequem gemacht und starrte an die Decke und überlegte, weshalb der Raum sich für Harry und ihn geöffnet hatte. Der Schwarzhaarige - vorm wärmenden Kamin eingerollt - dachte eher darüber nach, wie er doch noch vor Ablauf des Wochenendes aus diesem Zimmer kommen könnte. Ein lautes Zischen riss beide Jungen aus ihren Gedanken. In der Mitte des Raumes war ein Tisch mit zwei Stühlen aufgetaucht. Ein dreigefächerter Kerzenhalter, in dem fast schon romantisch anmutende weinrote Kerzen brannten, stand dort und beleuchtete das Festessen. Es gab Einiges. Neben einer gebratenen Ente in zarter Pfefferminzsauce, einem Gemüseauflauf aus Brokkoli, Karotten und Blumenkohl, einer Hackfleischpastete und gebratenem Fisch gab es auch noch drei verschiedene Desserts. Man konnte zwischen Götterspeise, Schokoladentorte und Grießpudding wählen. Bei dem Anblick der Köstlichkeiten lief Harry das Wasser im Mund zusammen und auch Draco, dessen Magen ein absolut nicht Malfoy-likes knurren von sich gab, bemerkte seinen Hunger. Ein Blick auf seine definitiv überteuerte immer-die-richtige-Zeit-anzeigende Zauberer-Armbanduhr zeigte dem Slytherin, dass die übliche Zeit des Abendessens bereits überschritten war. Fast gleichzeitig setzten sich die Beiden auf ihre Stühle und die Lichter - als hatte die Schöpferin es bewusst auf romantische Stimmung abgesehen gehabt - gingen aus, so dass nur noch die Kerzen auf dem Tisch Licht spendeten. Es war ein unangenehmes Gefühl, da sich die Kontrahenten direkt gegenüber saßen.

„Wehe du erzählst auch nur einem ein Wort davon!" Draco's Drohung klang um einiges ernster als sonst.

„Glaub mir, ich bin auch nicht scharf darauf, den Anderen von meinem Dinner mit dir zu erzählen." Zur Antwort schnaubte Draco kurz und nahm seine Gabel auf. Er hatte Hunger und wollte sich den Gaumenschmaus nicht durch einen Potter, dessen grüne Augen im Kerzenlicht so faszinierend funkelten, verderben lassen. Harry ging es ähnlich. Er lud sich ein wenig von Diesem und ein wenig von Jenem auf seinen Teller und begann zu schaufeln.

„Potter, du isst wie ein Schwein!"

„Mhm?" Harry - mit vollem Mund - konnte nichts erwidern.

„Hat dir keiner Tischmanieren beigebracht?" Ein Kopfschütteln erfolgte. „Wo hast du denn gelebt?" Und ohne auf eine Entgegnung zu warten, fuhr Draco fort: „Du darfst dein Essen nicht so in dich reinstopfen. Sieh mir zu wie ich das mache!" Der Blonde schnitt mit dem Messer ein KLEINES Stückchen der Pastete ab, schob es auf die Gabel und führte es sich elegant in den Mund. „Wenn du dass so machst, kannst du dein Essen besser genießen und das Aroma auf deinem Gaumen zergehen lassen."

„Du bist wohl ein Feinschmecker, was?" Frech grinste der Gryffindor über den Tisch.

„Natürlich! Alle Malfoys und alle Aristokraten sollten etwas über Anstand und gutes Benehmen wissen."

„Benehmen? Du und Benehmen?"

„Was willst du damit sagen?"

Harry lachte auf.

„Seit ich dich kenne hast du nichts Besseres zu tun, als Leute schlecht zu machen und dass nennst du gutes Benehmen?"

„Potter, Potter", Draco ließ seinen Kopf in gespielt enttäuschtem Gebaren hin und her wackeln, „Ich sagte ‚_sollten etwas über Anstand und gutes Benehmen wissen'_ nicht, dass wir uns immer dran halten müssen." Diese Arroganz verschlug dem Angesprochen glatt die Sprache. Für Harry war klar, würde er etwas erwidern, könnte es in kürzester Zeit erneut zu einer Schlägerei kommen und um ehrlich zu sein taten ihm seine Glieder noch von der vorherigen weh.

Der restliche Teil des Abendessens verlief schweigend. Kaum, dass Draco und Harry das Besteckt beiseite gelegt hatten, verschwand das Geschirr. Die Lichter im Raum flackerten wieder auf und als sie von den Stühlen aufstanden, lösten sich diese inklusive Tisch auf. Harry war hundemüde. Ein herzhaftes Gähnen entrang sich seiner Kehle, während er sich streckte und Draco, der dies beobachtet hatte, gähnte gleich mit. Nichts war ansteckender als Gähnen. Mit einem weiteren Zischen tauchte plötzlich rechter Hand eine Türe auf. Verwundert blickten die Zwei auf den Durchgang.

„Denkst du?"

„Ich weiß nicht." Harry war ebenso ratlos wie Draco, hoffte aber das Gleiche. Gemeinsam gingen sie auf den grünlich schimmernden Rahmen zu. Es war allerdings Harrys Hand, die nach dem Türknopf griff und es war auch Harry, dem die Enttäuschung als erstes ins Gesicht geschrieben war, als er kurz vor Malfoy durch die Tür ging. Kein zweiter Ausgang aus dieser Hölle hatte sich geöffnet, sondern die Tür zu einem großen Badezimmer. Es gab eine große Gemeinschaftsdusche, eine runde mittelgroße Badewanne, ein Waschbecken und einen WC. Von Handtüchern, zu Zahnbürsten, über Duschgel und Shampoo war alles vorhanden, was man brauchen konnte.

„Ich gehe zuerst Potter."

„Meinetwegen, dann warte ich drauß..."

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?" Draco, dem das Stocken in Harrys Stimme nicht entgangen war, drehte dich um. „Oh nein! Was für ein Sadist hat diesen Raum bloß erfunden?" Harry schnaubt nur. Ihm war genau wie Draco der letzte Funke annehmbarer Laune verloren gegangen, als er bemerkt hatte, dass die Badezimmertür verschwunden war. Eine geschlagene halbe Stunde warteten die beiden Hogwartsschüler darauf, dass die Tür wieder auftauchte, doch nichts geschah. Draco, dem es irgendwann zu dumm wurde, murmelte ein: „Wehe du guckst mir was ab", zog sich im hinteren Teil des Raumes - fern von Harrys Blicken - aus und stellte sich unter eine der vielen Duschen. Das Rauschen des Wassers ließ den Gryffindor erst einmal so richtig bewusst werden, wie dringend er eine Dusche benötigte. Nach einem kurzen Kampf mit seinem Schamgefühl entledigte er sich ebenfalls seiner Kleidung und nahm eine ausgiebige Dusche. Harry liebte die Art und Weiße wie das warme Nass über seinen Körper floss und ihn in eine Welt aus dampfender Sinnlichkeit versetzte. Es war das Geräusch als Draco seine Dusche ausmachte, das den Schwarzhaarigen wieder in die Realität zurück versetzte. Auch er beendete seine Reinigungszeremonie und griff nach einem Handtuch. Vor den Waschbecken kamen beide zum stehen. Über die Spiegel blickten sie sich in ihre Gesichter, denn unbewusst vermieden alle beide mehr von dem Anderen zu sehen, als nötig war. Doch hätte Harry lügen müssen, wenn er gesagt hätte, dass ihm nicht Draco's gut geformter Oberkörper, die langen schlanken Beine und die porzellanfarbige Haut, die den gesamten Leib bedeckte, aufgefallen wären. Und Draco seinerseits konnte nicht umhin, Harrys von der Gartenarbeit braun gewordene Haut zu bemerken. Eine Haut, die wie Bronze schimmerte, wohlgeformte Muskeln überspannte und im Moment nach Meeresbriese roch. Und nur das Stückchen Haut, das unter dem Handtuch hervorlugte, verriet mit seinem verlockenden Kontrast, wie hell Harrys Haut normalerweise wäre. Beide begannen, sich die Zähne zu putzen und versuchten die unangenehme Situation zu verdrängen. Erst als ein weiteres Zischen zu hören war, blickten sie wieder auf. Auf einem kleinen Hocker, der jetzt auf der freien Fläche des Badezimmers stand, lagen zwei Schlafanzüge aus feinstem Leinen. Draco, der als Erster einen Pyjama in die Hand nahm, schnaubte kurz auf, da er doch eigentlich mehr an Seide und Satin gewöhnt war. Seine empfindliche Haut würde unter dem groben Leinen (welches wirklich von ausgesprochen guter Qualität war) bestimmt leiden. Murrend zog er sich das Stück Stoff über und nachdem auch Harry sich angezogen hatte und mit seiner Wäsche fertig war, atmete er erleichtert auf – die Tür war wieder aufgetaucht.

_Fortsetzung folgt… _

Hallöchen! **smile** Ich hoffe euch hat das erste Kapitel meiner FF gefallen. Die Story ist mit drei Kapiteln schon komplett fertig geschrieben und ich werde die restlichen Kapitel im Wochentakt hochladen. Aber wer weiß, vielleicht können mich euere Kommis ja davon überzeugen, sie schon schneller hochzuladen. **grins** Zeit hab ich zu Genüge, da ich nach einer kleinen OP erstmal eine Woche krankgeschrieben bin. Sitzen kann ich zwar noch nicht viel, aber zum Updaten, wird es reichen.

Liebe Grüße

Eure

Amunet


	2. Chapter 2

**Autor:** Amunet

**Titel:** Eingeschlossen!

**Kategorie:** Kurzgeschichte (ABGESCHLOSSEN); Teil 2/3

**Story:** Draco und Harry werden versehentlich in einem magischen Raum eingesperrt, zu dessen Öffnung nur ein Einziger das Passwort kennt – Snape! Doch Snape ist für Dumbledore unterwegs und kommt erst nach dem Wochenende wieder zurück. Für die beiden Rivalen bedeutet dies, dass sie ganze drei Tage gemeinsam in einem Raum verbringen müssen!

**Pärchen:** Harry X Draco

**Warnung:** Slash oder Yaoi (Liebe zwischen Jungs), Lemons (detaillierte Sexdarstellungen)

**Disclaimer:** Weder Harry noch Draco oder jemand anderes aus dem Harry Potter Universum gehört mir, ich habe sie mir lediglich für diese Story kurz ausgeliehen und nach Beendigung sofort wieder zu Jo zurückgebracht. **smile**

* * *

**Review-Antworten**** FF.de**

Ein großes Dankeschön für die lieben Reviews geht an **yukieirito** **BackSin****, blacksnake1518, Cypergirl, darklady, ****niva-chan **(du bist ein Schatz, **Noreia18, Arzu, Witchcraft, MikoKagome**

At Witchcraft: Ob tatsächlich Albus seine Finger im Spiel hast, wirst du in dieser FF nicht rausbekommen, aber wer weiß, vielleicht schreib ich mal eine Fortsetzung, wenn die Story gut ankommt und mich die Muse küsst. **smile** Und was die Sache mit Severus angeht – ich sag dazu nichts. **grins**

At MikoKagome Könnte mich nicht erinnern, dass du schon mal erwähnt hast, dass du meine FFs liebst, aber vielen Dank für das Kompliment – bei so was werde sogar ich rot.** big smile **

* * *

**Review-Antworten **

Ein großes Dankeschön an meine lieben Kommi schreiber auf geht an **araglas16 **(du bist echt toll)**, Luvaniel, Iria-chan88, Silithiel, Serendipity44, dracla, Pitvansee, CitySweeper, Bakemono, zizou, SweetVanilla, Die Lady**

At Silithiel Danke für die Genesungswünsche. Mir geht es auch schon viel besser, nur das mit dem sitzen funktioniert immer noch nicht sonderlich lange.** seufz** Na ja bis zum Ende der Woche bin ich noch krankgeschrieben und danach dürfte es wieder ok sein.

At Serendipity44: Wegen deinem Kritikpunkt der Orthografie, hab ich erst mal das Fremdwörterlexikon zur Hand nehmen müssen, weil ich das Wort nicht kannte.** drop** Jetzt nachdem ich weiß, dass Orthografie schlicht Rechtschreibung bedeutet, weiß ich auch nicht weiter. Meine Storys werden ja schon betagelesen und bis jetzt war ich immer mit meiner Beta zufrieden, aber vielleicht sollte ich mir noch einen zweiten Beta zulegen, so nach dem Motto „Doppelt gemoppelt hält besser". Mal gucken.

**At SweetVanilla:** Warum kein zweites Bett erscheint? Lies das Kapitel und du weißt es bzw. weißt, ob du mit deiner Vermutung Recht hattest. **smile** Und so sadistisch ist der Raum gar nicht, höchstens der Autor der dahinter sitzt. **lächel**

* * *

_**Eingeschlossen! **_

Teil 2

Das Feuer im Kamin prasselt nur noch leise vor sich hin und Harry, der dort lag und seit mehr als einer Ewigkeit versuchte einzuschlafen, wurde zunehmend kalt. Vom Bett konnte er das gleichmäßige Atmen von Draco vernehmen, der Slytherin hatte nicht lange gebraucht um den Weg ins Traumland zu finden. Harry überlegte, ob er das Risiko eingehen und sich heimlich zu Draco ins Bett legen sollte. Es war ja nicht nur so, dass er fror, es war auch sein Rücken, der eine weichere Liege bevorzugte. Erst eine viertel Stunde später, als die letzten Holzscheite aufglühten bevor sie endgültig erloschen, setzte sich Harry in Bewegung. Leise schlängelte er sich in Richtung Bett. Der Teppich machte unter seinem Körper nur ein leises schleifendes Geräusch, das der Schlafende nicht bemerkte, vorsichtshalber horchte Harry aber dennoch auf. Es beunruhigte ihn ungemein, wie Draco reagieren würde, sollte er Harry bei seinem Vorhaben erwischen. Was am nächsten Morgen passieren würde, sobald Draco Harry bei sich im Bett finden würde, war dem Schwarzhaarigen fast schon egal – Hauptsache er konnte heute Nacht gut schlafen.

Die Matratze gab unter Harrys Gewicht nach und Draco rollte etwas mehr in die Mitte des mittelgroßen Bettes, erwachte jedoch nicht. Harry lag schon fast, als der Slytherin aufseufzte und dem Gryffindor so benahe zu Tode erschreckte. Doch der Blonde schlief noch immer fest. Kaum, dass Harry lag tastete er behutsam nach der Bettdecke, die Draco offensichtlich ganz für sich beanspruchte. Er war äußerst bemüht, nicht mehr von Draco zu berühren, als nötig war, aber dennoch bemerkte er, dass sich Draco auch nicht anders anfühlte als Ron oder Hermine. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben nahm er Draco Malfoy als Menschen war und nicht als das, was er normalerweise verkörperte – den Horror. Erleichtert atmete Harry auf als seine Mission erfüllt war und er a) im Bett lag und b) sogar zugedeckt war. Müde kehrte er Draco den Rücken zu und schlief schneller als gewöhnlich ein, wobei er recht verworrene Träume hatte.

**oooOOOooo**

Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl der Wärme weckte Harry Stunden später. Er konnte fühlen, wie sich von hinten etwas großes Weiches an ihn kuschelte. Seufzend drängte er sich noch näher an die Wärmequelle heran und stieß dabei mit seinem Hintern an ein Hindernis. Verdutzt erstarrte er, atmete jedoch im selben Augenblick eine angenehme Mischung aus Seife und Haut ein und dann fiel ihm wieder ein, wo er sich befand. Instinktiv wollte er von Draco wegrücken, der sich im Schlaf an ihn geschmiegt hatte, doch er kam nur wenige Zentimeter weit, bevor er von den Armen die ihn umschlungen hielten zurückgezogen wurde.

„Malfoy?" wisperte er leise. Innerlich betete Harry, dass Draco wirklich noch schlief, doch ein leises „Hm?" zeigte ihm, dass auch der Slytherin wach war.

„Lass mich los."

„Nein."

„Was?"

„Ich sagte **nein**."

„Hä?"

„Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst auf dem Boden schlafen, jetzt musst du die Konsequenzen tragen."

„Welche Konsequenzen?" Harry war verwirrt. Er hatte ja damit gerechnet, dass Draco einen Anfall bekommen und ihn unsanft aus dem Bett stoßen würde, aber nicht dass er ihn als zusätzliche Decke missbrauchte. Die Art, in der Draco geantwortet hatte, verunsicherte Harry. Der Slytherin drückte sich noch enger an seinen Körper und der Widerstand, den Harry zuvor gefühlt hatte, wurde größer, härter! Seine Augen weiteten sich schockiert!

„Malfoy, sag mal… Spüre ich an meinem Hintern gerade das was ich denke?"

„Was denkst du denn?" Schamesröte zierte Harrys Gesicht, er konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Das durfte einfach nicht sein! Er musste sich irren!

„Ständer", nuschelte er.

„Bitte? Ich hab dich nicht verstanden, sprich deutlicher."

„Einen Ständer", kam es diesmal etwas lauter.

„Und wenn es so wäre?"

„Wenn es SO WÄRE?" Harrys Stimme klang panisch und das kehlige Lachen von Draco machte seine Lage nicht besser. Wie vor den Kopf gestoßen versuchte er, weiter von dem vermeintlich Perversen hinter sich weg zu robben, doch abermals hielten ihn Dracos Arme fest.

„Bleib hier Potter, lass uns etwas spielen."

„Hey! Nimm deine Griffel weg, ich bin nicht schwul!" Energisch wehrte Harry sich gegen Dracos vorwitzige Hände, die jetzt seinen Oberkörper betasteten.

„Ach komm schon", lullte Draco ihn ein, „nur ein bisschen fummeln, das hat noch keinem geschadet."

„Ich bin nicht schwul", versuchte es Harry wieder, doch nun klang seine Stimme nur noch halb so energisch, ja mehr winselnd, da Draco sich mit einer Hand zu Harrys Schritt vorgearbeitet hatte und über die langsam wachsende Wölbung strich.

„Macht nichts, aber ich!"

„Du bist schwul? So richtig schwul?" Wollte Harry leicht abwesend wissen, während er versuchte Dracos kühne Hand fort zu bekommen.

„Selbstverständlich nicht - Ich hab mir das nur ausgedacht, damit ich einen Grund habe Harry Potter die Unschuld zu rauben. Natürlich bin ich schwul!"

In Ordnung, Harry war verwirrt. Er lag gemeinsam mit Draco Malfoy in einem Bett, in einem Zimmer aus dem sie nicht heraus konnten, wurde von dem Slytherin auf recht unanständige Weise betatscht und ihm wurde gerade offenbart, dass der Stolz sämtlicher Reinblütler schwul ist! Harry verstand nicht, welche Götter er erzürnt hatte, damit sie so ein perfides Spiel mit ihm trieben.

„Warum erzählst du mir das?" fragte er und versuchte immer noch recht erfolglos und mit abnehmendem Enthusiasmus, den Zärtlichkeiten des Slytherins zu entkommen.

„Habe ich das nicht erwähnt? Ich möchte Wiedergutmachung. Dank dir Potter, habe ich heute mein Date verpasst und du glaubst gar nicht, welche Arbeit das war diesen süßen neuen Hufflepuff Treiber rum zubekommen."

„Und jetzt kannst du deine Triebe nicht kontrollieren?"

„Können schon, doch wollen... Stimmt es das du noch Jungfrau bist?"

„Wohe...", Harry unterbrach sich gerade noch, „Ach, und ich dachte ich hätte eine Affäre mit Ron."

„Du bist mir doch nicht böse, wegen dieser kleinen Gerüchte?"

„DU hast sie in die Welt gesetzt?"

„Natürlich." Hätte Harry gekonnt, hätte er sich zu Draco rumgedreht und ihn erwürgt. Dieser Kerl war absolut unmöglich.

„Lass mich los!" Auf einmal waren die lockenden Berührungen mehr als nur unwillkommen.

„Nein."

„Lass mich SOFORT los oder du wirst es bereuen!" Harrys Puls beschleunigte sich und das lag nicht an den forschenden Fingern, die im Augenblick zum Stillstand gekommen waren.

„Wie wäre es mit einem Deal?"

„Was für einem Deal?" schnaubte Harry wütend.

„Ich", und Draco verwendete das Malfoy Patent im extrem schleppend sprechen, „werde dir beweisen, wie verlockend meine Hände sein können. Wenn es dir gefällt, bekomme ich deine Unschuld und wenn nicht, darfst du gehen."

„Das ist ein schlechter Tausch."

„Was bietest du?"

„Sollte mir dein Gefummel – wie erwartet – missfallen, machst du einen Tag lang meinen Diener."

„Spinnst du?"

„Nicht mehr als du."

Einige Minuten Bedenkzeit verstrichen. Keiner von Beiden wollte tatsächlich den Kürzeren bei diesem Geschäft ziehen. Harry zumindest hoffte, dass Draco ihn einfach loslassen würde, denn bei einem richtigen Kampf würde er ohne Zauberstab garantiert den kürzeren ziehen. Draco war zwar nicht unbedingt stärker als er, doch er hatte aufgrund seines kräftigeren Körperbaus mehr Masse, die er einsetzten konnte und befand sich momentan in einer eindeutig besser Position.

„Nun?" fragte Harry, als er das Warten satt hatte.

„Einverstanden!" Innerlich fluchte Harry, er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, das Draco auf den Deal eingehen würde, er war davon ausgegangen, dass der Slytherin ihn einfach loslassen würde und die komplette Situation mit irgendeinem arroganten Spruch abtun würde. Ja, Harry hatte damit gerechnet, dass Draco das Gerede von wegen Schwul zurücknehmen würde und stattdessen neue Gerüchte bezüglich Harrys sexueller Identität verbreiten würde, aber Draco war es wieder einmal gelungen Harry zu überraschen.

„In Ordnung Potter, du bleibst einfach auf dem Rücken liegen und tust gar nichts. Ich mach das schon, aber wenn du es vor Lust nicht mehr aushältst, darfst du gerne stöhnen." Um dieses freche Grinsen aus Dracos Gesicht zu wischen, hätte Harry am liebsten den Crusiatus Fluch benutzt, doch zähneknirschend tat er, wie Draco es befohlen hatte. Er würde es dem Slytherin schon zeigen. Auch wenn sein Körper vorhin schon angefangen hatte eine Reaktion zu zeigen, jetzt würde er sich konzentrieren und einfach an Millicent Bulstrode und Pansy Parkinson denken. Bei diesen beiden Slytherin Mädchen würde er niemals eine Erektion bekommen können. Millicent könnte mit ihrem Kampfgewicht eine hervorragende Ringerin abgeben und Parkinson war die Inkarnation einer Highsociety Tussi. Ihre Stimme, ihr zickiges Gebaren und ihre (unbegründete) Eitelkeit waren genug Gründe, um von einem lebenden Alptraum sprechen zu können.

Dracos Hände öffneten leicht zitternd jeden Knopf von Harrys Schlafanzugoberteil. Mit jedem Stück Haut, das er so offenbarte, regte sich in ihm eine berauschende Vorfreude und mit jedem Stück entblößter Haut wünschte sich Harry, er hätte nicht diesen bescheuerten Vorschlag gemacht. Die Freude des Einen war das Leid des Anderen. Als Draco sich vorbeugte und hauchzart einen kleinen Kuss nach dem anderen auf Harrys Oberkörper setzte, wusste Harry dass er keine Sekunde lang an Millicent und Parkinson denken konnte. Ein lockendes Kribbeln breitete sich von den geküssten Stellen aus und erwärmten Harrys ganzen Körper. Dracos Hände streichelten ihm die Rippenbögen zärtlich nach, glitten an seinen Seiten herab und drängten sich unter Harry um seinen Oberkörper zu umfassen. Kaum ein Millimeter von Harrys gebräunter Haut entging dem Slytherin, der zu seinen weichen vollen Lippen jetzt auch noch seine feuchte, samtene Zunge ins Spiel brachte. Neckisch knabberte er erst an Harrys linker, dann an Harrys rechter Brustwarze und reizte sie solange mit Zähnen und Zunge, bis die kleinen Knospen sich hart aufrichteten. Mühsam unterdrückte Harry seinen momentanen Gefühlszustand. Er wollte es Draco nach wie vor nicht zu einfach machen und wünschte sich sehnend einen ekligen Gedanken herbei, doch jedes Mal wenn er gerade einen fassen wollte, tat Draco etwas das Harry den Gedanken verlieren ließ.

Dracos Hände fanden den Bund von Harrys Hose und der Gryffindor verkrampfte sich vor Schreck. Jetzt würde sich entscheiden, ob Draco den Mut hatte und die Sache durchziehen würde. Harry zumindest würde keinen Rückzieher machen, dazu war er zu stur und außerdem war er nicht länger in der Lage sich etwas vorzumachen – ihm gefielen die Berührungen. Fast schon sehnte er sich danach, dass Draco weitergehen würde in ihrem Spiel, dass Draco Stellen seines Körpers liebkoste, die noch nie zuvor von jemand liebkost worden waren. Quälend langsam zogen Dracos Finger den Hosenbund nach unten. Noch immer hielt Harry seine Finger in das Bettlaken gekrampft und zitterte aus mehrerlei Gründen. Zum einen war es Scham, da ihn außer seinen Zimmergenossen noch niemand nackt und schon gar nicht in so einem Zustand gesehen hatte und zum anderen konnte er es vor Erregung kaum noch aushalten. Nie zuvor war sein ganzer Körper von so viel Lust und Leidenschaft überschwemmt worden, er mochte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was Draco noch alles in ihm auslösen konnte und das, obwohl er – genau wie Harry – ein Junge war. Harry jedoch dachte gar nicht dran, dass er seine Unschuld an einen Jungen verlor. Harry dachte überhaupt nicht mehr, er war unter Dracos erfindungsreichen Händen zu einer reinen sensiblen Masse geworden.

Draco Malfoy war fasziniert. Noch nie zuvor war jemand unter seinen Händen so wachsweich geworden. Mit Viel hatte Draco gerechnet, mit Zurückweisung, Gezeter und eventuell auch mit Schlägen, doch dass Harry bereits nach solch kurzer Zeit schon so unglaublich willig auf die ausgelösten Reize reagierte, übertraf Dracos gänzliche Vorstellungskraft. Die Gerüchte, welche er geschürt hatte um anhand von Harrys Reaktion seine Chancen auf ein wenig körperlichen Spaß mit dem Goldjungen zu testen, hatten wenig erfolgversprechende Ergebnisse geliefert und jetzt mit dieser Hingabe konfrontiert zu werden, überraschte ihn unglaublich. Harrys bronzene Haut, die Draco schon lüstern unter der Dusche betrachtet hatte, fühlte sich samtig zart an. Ihr Geschmack war süß und doch unverkennbar knabenhaft. Der Gryffindor war sich seiner sexuellen Anziehungskraft vielleicht nicht bewusst, aber Draco schon. Mit dem Entdecken seiner Homosexualität entdeckte er auch sein Faible für schwarzhaarige, grünäugige Gryffindors. In diese Situation zu kommen war aber mehr, als er zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Er war überwältigt und als er Stück für Stück Harrys Unterleib freilegte, war er im 7. Himmel.

„Nicht schlecht, Potter." Harry wurde knallrot. „Wirklich Potter, bei deinem mickrigen Körperbau hätte ich nicht mit…" und Draco zog abwägend eine seiner Brauen hoch, „so etwas GROSSEM gerechnet." Wäre es möglich gewesen, wäre Harry noch röter geworden.

„Halt deine Klappe, Malfoy!"

„Was denn, ich dachte ihr Gryffindors steht drauf, wenn man die Wahrheit sagt." Draco lächelte spöttisch, aber nicht boshaft.

„Idiot!"

„Sag das noch mal!"

„Id…" weiter kam Harry nicht. Draco hatte die Situation eiskalt ausgenutzt und seine Lippen fest auf Harrys gepresst um dessen Mund mit einem Frontalangriff zu erobern. Harry schmolz fast augenblicklich dahin, er hatte noch nie so einen guten Kuss bekommen. Chos Küsse waren nur feucht gewesen und Fred und George, die ihn nach einer verlorenen Wette hatten küssen dürfen, waren ihm zu forsch gewesen und dieser eine Kuss mit Ginny war zwar schön gewesen, doch im Vergleich zu Dracos Kuss war er nur der Vorbote eines unglaublichen Vergnügens gewesen.

„Gibst du jetzt auf?", wollte Draco wissen.

„Niemals…", hauchte Harry.

„Dann muss ich wohl weiter machen."

Draco küsste Harry abermals und dieses Mal gingen seine Hände auch wieder auf Wanderschaft. Er streichelte über Harrys Po und genoss es, als er spürte wie Harry erschauderte. Es gefiel ihm, dass Harry sich nicht wehrte, sondern dass er anfing das Liebesspiel zu genießen, obwohl Harry es ursprünglich nicht vorhatte. Draco war es inzwischen egal, weshalb sie in diesem Raum eingesperrt waren, es erschien ihm mittlerweile wie eine Schicksalsfügung. Zärtlich umfasste Draco Harrys Erregung, genoss das Gefühl, diese unglaubliche Härte in Händen zu halten. Harry seinerseits stöhnte auf. Noch nie war eine Berührung so willkommen gewesen. Er ergab sich - all seinen widerspenstigen Worten zum Trotz - Dracos sanften auf und ab Bewegungen und wand sich unter seinem Rivalen. Wellen der Leidenschaft wogten über ihn hinweg und er vergaß die Wette, vergaß alles um sich herum.

Plötzlich verschwand eine von Dracos Händen von seinem Leib und Dracos Lippen von seinem Mund. Enttäuscht wollte Harry protestieren, als Draco auch schon mit seiner Hand an Harrys Rücken hinunter, bis zu der weichen Kurve von dessen Hintern strich, und sie zwischen Harrys Pobacken schob. Harry warf den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte vor Lust laut auf.

„Tut das gut?", flüsterte Draco Harry heiß ins Ohr.

„Verflucht ja", keuchte Harry als Antwort.

Die feuchten Finger tasteten sich weiter vor und Harrys Körper spannte sich vor Erwartung an. Eine Woge der Erleichterung durchströmte ihn, als der erste Finger in sein Innerstes drang. Harrys Hüften hoben sich und seine Muskeln tanzten, als Draco seinen Finger tiefer gleiten ließ.

„Was machst du da?", fragte Harry, welcher die lustvolle Antwort längst kannte.

„Ich hole mir meinen Gewinn", kam das erregte Geständnis.

„Wird es wehtun?"

„Vielleicht ein bisschen. Wenn… wenn du es nicht mehr aushältst, höre ich sofort auf", sagte Draco sanft.

„Mhm… ok."

Draco drehte Harry behutsam auf den Bauch, hob sich selbst an und setzte sich rittlings auf Harrys Schenkel. Seine Augen glitten über das volle, schwarze Haar, das hübsche Profil, das sich in das Kissen presste, die männlichen, aber doch rührend verletzlich wirkenden Schultern, die schmalen Hüften und die einladenden Hinterbacken. Draco war so erregt von Harry, diesem Anblick, dieser Situation, dass es ihn fast schon schmerzte. Er hatte noch nie ein Opfer gefunden, dass sich ihm so vollkommen hingab, besonders nicht, wenn es eigentlich nur aufgrund ungewöhnlicher Umstände in seinen Armen gelandet war und ihn inbrünstig hassen müsste. Er befeuchtete sein Glied mit dem eigenen Speichel, denn er wollte Harry - den er schon so lange begehrte - keine Schmerzen zufügen.

„Entspann dich Harry", sagte er leise und der Gryffindor erschauderte unter diesen Worten. Draco selbst keuchte als er seine Erregung langsam in Harry führte. Kurz hielt Draco inne, um zu Atem zu kommen und Harry die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich an die Fülle zu gewöhnen und dann drang er langsam tiefer.

Harry stöhnte vor Schmerz und Lust zugleich. Er hatte noch nie etwas dergleichen gefühlt. Es war wie Himmel und Hölle auf einmal, doch als Draco sich komplett in ihm versenkt hatte und sein Körper sich nach einem windenden Kampf an die endgültige Pfählung gewöhnt hatte, verblasste der Schmerz allmählich und die Lust übernahm die Oberhand. Zu genau jenem Zeitpunkt nahm Draco, der spürte dass Harry dazu bereit war, seine Bewegungen wieder auf. Er penetrierte Harry mit langen, tiefen Stößen, welche Harry mit dem Entgegendrücken seiner Hüften erwiderte und ihre beider Körper zum Zittern brachte. Ihre Leidenschaft übernahm nun vollends die Kontrolle und der Rhythmus ihrer Leiber wurde schneller, intensiver, verbundener. Aus Stöhnen wurde Schreien und dann herrschte schlagartig Stille. Auf den höchsten Höhen ihrer Extase verstummten sie, bis sie erschöpft keuchend zusammenbrachen.

_**Fortsetzung folgt…**_

* * *

Ich hoffe das zweite Kapitel hat euch auch gefallen.** hoffnungsvoll guckt **Für Risiken und Nebenwirkungen (vor allem Nebenwirkungen) übernehme ich übrigens keine Haftung.** XD** Bekomme ich Kommis? **hundeblickaufsetzt**


	3. Chapter 3

**Autor:** Amunet

**Titel:** Eingeschlossen!

**Kategorie:** Kurzgeschichte (ABGESCHLOSSEN), Teil 3/3

**Story:** Draco und Harry werden versehentlich in einem magischen Raum eingesperrt, zu dessen Öffnung nur ein Einziger das Passwort kennt – Snape! Doch Snape ist für Dumbledore unterwegs und kommt erst nach dem Wochenende wieder zurück. Für die beiden Rivalen bedeutet dies, dass sie ganze drei Tage gemeinsam in einem Raum verbringen müssen!

**Pärchen:** Harry X Draco

**Warnung:** Slash oder Yaoi (Liebe zwischen Jungs), Lemons (detaillierte Sexdarstellungen)

**Disclaimer:** Weder Harry noch Draco oder jemand anderes aus dem Harry Potter Universum gehört mir, ich habe sie mir lediglich für diese Story kurz ausgeliehen und nach Beendigung sofort wieder zu Jo zurückgebracht. **#smile#

* * *

**

_Review-Antworten:_

At zizou: Vielen Dank für dein Kommi, aber nein, so was ließt man doch nicht im Büro. XD Da bist du wohl selbst schuld, für den roten Kopf. **grins**

At Schreggi: Lieben Dank für dein Review. Übrigenshast du recht, die beiden waren ziemlich schnell in der Kiste, aber wenn man nur eine Kurzgeschichte schreiben will und ein Lemon einbauen, dann müssen die Jungs sich eben beeilen. **smile**

At gugi28: Danke für dein Kommi. Freut mich, wenn dir das Lemon so gut gefällt. Das mit Ekstase weiß ich doch, aber irgendwie mache ich den Fehler immer wieder. **drop**

At Iria-chan88: Hm... So hab ich das noch gar nicht betrachtet, ok, in dem Fall sind Nebenwirkungen willkommen. **smile** Vielen Dank für dein Kommi.

At TheBlackSin: Danke fürs Kommi.

At Silithiel: Was den Schluss angeht, bist du ja bald schlauer. **smile **Vielen Dank für dein Review.

At Mmmel: Danke fürs Kommi.

At teddy172: Falls es dich tröstet, verrate ich dir ein Geheimnis - ich hab mir festvorgenommen dieses Wochenende noch eine FF fertig zu schreiben. Und wenn es klappt und meine Beta Zeit hat, kannst du es schon mitte nächster Woche lesen. **smile**Vielen lieben Dank für dein Kommi.

At araglas16: Vielen Dank für dein Kommi, hat mich wie immer sehr gefreut.

At Leilia: Ich mag mich ja nicht beschweren, aber "gar nicht schlecht" klingt nicht sehr positiv. **drop** Trotzdem vielen Dank für dein Review. **smile**

At SweetVanilla: Danke für dein Kommi.

At CitySweeper: **lach** Offensichtlich hat dir mein Lemon gefallen. **grins** Muchas Gracias für dein Kommi.

At Die Lady: Ein Freund der mitgelesen hat? Eindeutige Nebenwirkungen. o.O WAH! Was ich jetzt schon wieder denke. **drop** Vielen Dank für dein Kommi.

* * *

_Eingeschlossen! _

Teil 3

Der Duft von frischen Brötchen weckte Harry. Das erste, was er bemerkte, war dass sein Körper sich seltsam taub anfühlte, das zweite war, dass er komplett nackt war und das dritte, das Draco Malfoy ihn von der anderen Seite des Zimmers aus beobachtete. Ruckartig griff er nach der Decke, um seine Blöße zu bedecken, doch diese Reaktion entlockte dem Slytherin nur ein schwaches Grinsen.

„Gib dir keine Mühe, Harry, ich habe eh schon alles gesehen." Röte stieg in Harrys Wangen und als er von den Erinnerungen der vergangen Nacht eingeholt wurde, vertiefte es sich noch weiter.

„Wenn du ein Wort…"

„…von dem sagst, was hier geschehen ist… Potter, mir ist schon klar was du möchtest, aber falls du es vergessen hast – wir kommen hier nicht so schnell raus." Natürlich hatte Harry keine Sekunde mehr an die magische Verrieglung gedacht, außerdem viel ihm auf, dass Draco nun wieder seinen Nachnamen benutzt hatte.

„Wie stehen wir jetzt zueinander?" wollte Harry wissen, dem die Ungewissheit äußerst unangenehm war.

„Keine Ahnung."

„Keine Ahnung? Wie meinst du das? Ich meine du musst doch wissen…"

„Was? Ich weiß auch nicht alles, Potter – keiner weiß alles!" fuhr Draco in aufbrausend an. Erschrocken zuckte Harry zusammen, doch dann siegte sein hitziges Temperament binnen Sekunden.

„Ok, du hast erreicht was du wollest! Du hat mich gefickt und entjungfert, was jetzt? Rennst du in der Schule rum und wirst jedem erzählen, wie du den großen Harry Potter flachgelegt hast? Wahrscheinlich hast du sogar ne Wette laufen oder irgend so was! Gott, wenn ich meinen Zauberstab hätte, würde ich dich direkt in die Hölle fluchen!" Harry war stinksauer. Er fühlte sich verletzt, gedemütigt und ausgenutzt und das Schlimmste war, dass er selbst schuld dran war. Er hätte niemals auf Dracos Vorschlag eingehen dürfen, er hätte ihm einfach in die Eier treten sollen und sich wieder vor den Kamin legen sollen, das hätte ihm zumindest die Schande erspart, von seinem Erzfeind verführt zu werden.

„Hör mir mal gut zu, Potter", Draco sprach mit einem zischenden Unterton, der Harrys Aufmerksamkeit garantierte, „Ich werde nichts dergleichen tun. Mein Vater würde mich köpfen wenn er wüsste, dass ich auf Kerle stehe und dafür, dass ich die Chance nicht genutzt habe dich zu töten, würde er mir garantiert einen Crashkurs in _Foltermethoden der Neuzeit_ geben, wenn du verstehst was ich meine. Nein, mein lieber Harry", und das sprach er bittersüß aus, „Ich werde dieses Erlebnis in meinem Kopf behalten und mich mein Leben lang daran erinnern, dass ich auch einmal bekommen habe, was ich schon immer wollte."

Für einen Augenblick herrschte Ruhe.

„Du wolltest mich?" Harrys schüchterne, erstaunte Frage brachte Draco auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. Er hatte gerade seinem Lieblingsgegner mehr von seinen Gefühlen offenbart, als er eigentlich wollte.

„Nein, ich…" stammelte Draco.

„Doch du hast gesagt du wolltest mich. Warum?"

„Warum?" Draco keuchte ungläubig auf. „Schau mal in den Spiegel und sieh dich an! Jeder einzelne schwule Junge von ganz Hogwarts und 90 aller Mädchen würden sich eine Hand abhacken, wenn sie eine einzige Nacht mit dir verbringen dürften und das hat nichts mit deinem Ruf als Mr. Unsterblich zu tun. Deine störrischen, schwarzen Haare, deine wunderschönen, grünen Augen, deine sinnlichen Lippen und deine Figur… Bei Merlin, du bist das heißeste, was Hogwarts zu bieten hat."

Harry war so rot geworden, wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er in Hogwarts so hoch gehandelt wurde. Seine Knie waren doch viel zu knubbelig und er war außerdem viel zu klein und schmal, wie konnte Draco da sagen, dass er begehrt war? Das musste ein Scherz sein, es konnte gar nicht anders sein, oder doch?

„Potter, hör auf zu grübeln, ich sag dir die Wahrheit." Mit schnellen Schritten ging Draco auf Harry zu. „Du bist so wunderschön", sagte er und streichelte über Harrys Wange, während sein Gesicht immer näher kam, „und fürchterlich sexy und ich…" Dracos Lippen trafen auf Harrys. Harry konnte nicht anders, er musste den Kuss erwidern. Seine Gefühle schlugen Purzelbaum und Draco gab ihm mit seinem Körper halt.

„Oh Harry, Harry, Harry… Ich hätte niemals mit dir schlafen dürfen", wisperte Draco.

„Weshalb nicht?" antworte Harry unter weiteren Küssen.

„Weil ich jetzt noch mehr will!" Unwillkürlich erschauderte Harry und zog Draco näher an sich heran.

„Ich bin nicht schwul…"

„Dann stoße mich weg, bevor ich wieder meine Beherrschung verliere." Aber Harry tat nichts dergleichen. Sein Kopf war leer gefegt von jeglicher Vernunft und so erwiderte er weithin die heißen Küsse mit all seiner Leidenschaft, dann jedoch hörte er ein lautes Grummeln, das auch von Draco vernommen wurde, welcher wiederum den Kuss löste.

„Hunger, Potter?" fragte er grinsend. Harry wurde rot, nickte aber bejahend.

Sie gingen gemeinsam zum Tisch hinüber, welcher so reichlich gedeckt war, dass er fast schon unter dem Gewicht der Leckereien knarrte und setzten sich hin. Harry frühstückte ohne Draco anzusehen. Ihm war die ganze Sache peinlich. Es war eine Sache, unter Dracos meisterhaften Küssen dahin zu schmelzen, aber eine ganz andere, es zu verstehen. Er konnte es überhaupt nicht verstehen, denn noch war Harry nicht in der Lage, zu begreifen weshalb sein Herz auf einmal so heftig pochte, sobald Draco ihn ansah oder ihm nahe kam. Noch war Harrys Verstand nicht klar genug, um zu sehen was zwischen ihm und dem Slytherin war. Harry wusste aber zum Beispiel, dass er nicht mehr mit Draco streiten oder gar sich mit ihm prügeln mochte. Wie könnte er auch? Jetzt wo er wusste, wie zärtlich Draco sein konnte, wie einfühlsam.

„Draco", sagte Harry, „wenn wir wieder draußen sind… wirst du mich dann wieder hassen?"

Draco sah von seinem Honigbrot auf. „Lass uns nicht reden, in Ordnung?"

„Ich möchte aber wissen, woran ich bei dir bin. War es nur eine einmalige Sache? Wirst du mich weiterhin vor aller Augen quälen und demütigen? Was Draco, wirst du mit einem Wissen über mich anfangen?"

„Ich weiß doch gar nichts über dich." Erstaunt blickte Harry in Dracos Augen, denn mit so einer Antwort hatte er nicht gerechnet. „Seit fünf Jahren dachte ich immer, dass du ein beschützter, eingebildeter Held bist dem alle zu Füßen liegen, aber irgendwie kann ich das jetzt nicht mehr glauben. Mein Vater hat mir viel von dir, von deinen Eltern erzählt und ich habe ihm begierig jedes Wort von den Lippen abgelesen und so angenommen wie er es mir gesagt hat. Aber immer wenn ich merkte, dass ich etwas über deine Vergangenheit wusste, von dem du nicht einmal geahnt hast, fragte ich mich weshalb. Weshalb wurde dem großen Harry Potter etwas verheimlicht? Ein einziges Mal habe ich es gewagt, meinem Vater davon zu erzählen und außer, dass er mich dafür übers Knie gelegt hat, hat er mir noch erklärt, dass sich eine solche Frage für einen Malfoy nicht ziemt. Von dem Tag an habe ich all meine Zweifel verdrängt und du machtest es mir leicht, denn du hast mir auch allen Grund gegeben, dich zu verabscheuen. Zum einen hast du meine Freundschaft ausgeschlagen, dann hast du dich als ein besserer Sucher entpupp, als ich es jemals sein werde und außerdem… außerdem hab ich dich verachtet, weil man dich lieben konnte und mich nicht."

Harry war fassungslos. Dracos Worte waren so entblößend gewesen und so verletzlich, es war als hätte der Slytherin seine Seele nackt vor ihn gelegt.

„Draco, das ist nicht wahr", sagte Harry leise.

„Doch das ist es."

„Nein, denn bevor ich nach Hogwarts kam, hatte ich nie Freunde, hatte ich nie jemanden der mich geliebt hat. An meine Eltern kann ich mich nicht mehr erinnern. Oh, ich kenne ihre Gesichter von Fotos, doch mehr auch nicht. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich ein besserer Sucher bin als du, doch auch ich habe meine Gründe gehabt, dir das Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Du hast meine einzigen Freunde beleidigt, du hast mich damit gehänselt, dass ich keine Eltern mehr habe, du hast dich über mich lustig gemacht, weil ich keine Ahnung von all dem Zaubererkrimbims hatte - Hey, ich bin bei Muggeln aufgewachsen, woher sollte ich all das Wissen nehmen?"

„Harry!" stieß Draco vor.

„Hör mir zu Draco! Ich habe niemals ein Held sein wollen! Ich habe mir dieses Schicksal nicht ausgesucht! Alles was ich jemals wollte, war ein normaler Junge mit Eltern zu sein."

Sie saßen da, mit Gefühlen in den Augen, wie sie sie einander noch nie gezeigt hatten. Es gab keine Masken mehr, hinter denen sie sich verstecken konnten, keine Zärtlichkeiten mit denen sie ablenken wollten, es gab einfach nichts – außer der blanken Wahrheit.

„Draco, auch wenn du es mir wahrscheinlich nicht glauben wirst, doch ich… ich denke, ich könnte dich lieben."

Harry hatte seine Worte so sanft gesprochen, dass es Draco Tränen in die Augen getrieben hatte. Er hatte längst keine Wahl mehr. Seit er am Morgen aufgewacht war, eng an Harry gekuschelt, als er die Wärme gespürt und sich haltlos in dem Gryffindor verlieren wollte, hatte Draco es gewusst – er hatte sich verliebt. Aber diese Liebe tat so weh, dass er sie nicht ertragen wollte, deshalb war er aus dem Bett gestiegen, deshalb war er erst so schroff zu Harry gewesen, doch er konnte nicht mehr. Er wollte diese Scharade nicht mehr spielen und lieber seinen Gefühlen, seinem Herz folgen.

„Wirst du es versuchen? Wirst du es für mich tun? Weil ich… ich glaube ich liebe dich jetzt schon." Beide Jungen hatten nun Tränen in den Augen und Harry ging zu Draco hinüber, wo er das hübsche Oval in die Hände nahm und seine Lippen auf die Dracos senkte. Sie küssten sich ganz sanft und als sie sich lösten, musste sie beide gleichzeitig schüchtern lächeln.

„Aber glaub ja nicht, du würdest mich nochmals weinen sehen", sagte Draco schon viel fröhlicher.

„Ja klar, was denkst du wie Ron und Hermine lachen werden, wenn ich ihnen erzähle was für ein Weichei du bist", neckte Harry.

„DU!" knurrte Draco, packte Harry an der Taille, hob ihn hoch und trug den lachenden Jungen hinüber zum Bett, wo er ihn mit einem Plumps fallen ließ und sich vergnügt auf ihn stürzte.

Weder Harry noch Draco bemerkte, dass die Türe des Raumes von dem roten Leuchten in ein bläuliches verfiel.

**oooOOOooo**

„Professor Snape, Sie sind zurück?"

„Offensichtlich, Misses Granger."

„Dann hat Professor Dumbledore Sie bestimmt schon informiert?"

„Ja natürlich, sonst würde ich wohl kaum vor der Tür zu Rowinas verborgenem Zimmer stehen. Wobei es mich schon interessieren würde, was Sie und Mr. Weasley hier zu suchen haben, immerhin wurde den Schülern der Zugang zu diesem Korridor verboten." Wahrend Snape gekonnt fragend seine Augenbrauen hob hatte Hermine den Anstand zu erröten, auch wenn es Rons und ihre Sorge um Harry gewesen waren, die sie zu diesem Regelbruch veranlasst hatte.

„Woher kennen Sie eigentlich das Passwort?", fragte Ron überraschend. Snape musterte den rothaarigen Jungen abwertend.

„Ich wüsste nicht, dass sie das etwas angeht, Mr. Weasley."

„Aber es ist schon merkwürdig, Professor, weshalb kennt noch nicht einmal der Hauslehrer von Ravenclaw das Passwort?"

„Misses Granger, Sie lernen es wohl nie – Sie sollen sich nicht immer, neunmalklug, wie Sie sind, in Angelegenheiten einmischen, die Sie nichts angehen."

Empört atmete Hermine auf. „Mich würde es trotzdem interessieren!"

„Nun, nicht das es Sie beide etwas angehen würde, aber sagen wir einfach, man hat eine Wette gegen mich verloren und würden Sie jetzt bitte Beiseite treten, oder möchten Sie noch länger auf Ihren so geschätzten Mr. Potter verzichten?"

„Nein Sir, entschuldigen Sie bitte Sir", antwortete Hermine und ging mit Ron aus dem Weg.

Der Zaubertränkelehrer ging zur bläulich leuchtenden Tür und flüsterte ein Wort, das so leise war, dass weder Ron noch Hermine es verstehen konnte. Mit einem befreienden Zischen öffnete sich die Tür und der Lehrer trat in den Raum, die Hand abwehrend nach hinten ausgestreckt, damit ihm die beiden Gryffindors nicht folgen konnten. Doch was er dort sah, ließ ihn erstarren.

Nach einer Sekunde des Schreckens wollte er rückwärts wieder zurück treten und stieß gegen die beiden Gryffindors, welche versucht hatten, nach dem Professor den Raum zu betreten. Snape jedoch ließ sich nicht davon beeindrucken und Hermine und Ron wichen nach hinten aus.

„Was ist passiert? wollte Ron wissen.

„Was ist passiert, Professor, heißt das Mr. Weasley. Ein Punkt Abzug für Gryffindor."

„Und was ist nun passiert, Professor?" fragte Hermine, die besorgt zusah, wie sich die magische Türe wieder schloss.

Snape wurde hochrot.

„Nun ich denke Mr. Malfoy und Mr. Potter haben etwas gefunden, das sie von einander lernen können und wenn sie damit fertig sind, werden sie vielleicht auch bemerken, das die Türe für sie nicht länger versperrt ist." Mit diesen Worten drehte sich der Zaubertränkelehrer um und ließ zwei verwirrte und ratlose Gryffindors zurück, die das wehen seines Umhangs fasziniert verfolgten.

Ende

* * *

Das war's. **smile** Ich hoffe der Schluss hat euch gefallen und war was Harry und Draco angeht nicht zu kitschig. **drop** Kommis bitte nicht vergessen. Ah und wer Interesse hat und es noch nicht bemerkt hat, das zweite und letzte Kapitel von „_Eiseskälte"_ ist up. **lächel**


End file.
